Forever
by Astarpen
Summary: Based off the story of Hades and Persephone, or Charlie kidnaps Santana, and Santana decides to stay.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So it's my birthday month and as such my patrons are enjoying new stories a week, or at the very least completed stories, some of which are brand new and short so enjoy this story. I might post a chapter a day if I get enough reviews. Also as a reminder, I do have a tumblr, I am working on something new that needs people with smart ideas and don't mind helping me with this massive story that I'm going to write. It's a stab at faberry with a heavy dose of Chartana. Send me a message, review, something. This was a request from one of my patron's, I do requests at a pace that I'm comfortable with.**

 **Forever Summary: Based off the story of Hades and Persephone, or Charlie kidnaps Santana, and Santana decides to stay.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

* * *

Most souls ended up in the Asphodel meadows. Nothing remarkable happened there, it was just a green field where souls stood around doing _nothing_. They would spend eternity like that, standing in a grassy meadow, doing nothing, just like they had spent their entire lives. Humanity was remarkably _mediocre._ It was the one thing that made the job _bearable_ , and it was also what made the job incredibly boring.

"I have another soul for you to judge my—" The tall lanky man turned to look up at the Lord, he was definitely male today. "My Lord," when he doesn't feel any pain he sighs. "The heroic Josh Coleman."

"Do get on with it then Finn, it's not like I have an _eternity_ — _oh_ wait, I do! Who knew drawing _lots_ for your job was such a _terrible_ idea," Charlie says his voice dripping with sarcasm and annoyance.

Finn nodded and plucked a glowing orb from the basket that he had brought in, it was one of the few light sources in Charlie's throne room. His boss insisted that the light hurt his eyes, but _he_ knew that it simply reminded him of the sun that he rarely saw. With a sigh he tosses it up into the air, watching as it expands. The golden beams stretch across the dark room and he reaches forward and touches the middle of it, causing pictures to appear. They were moving at such a rapid pace that he couldn't quite keep up, but Charlie could.

"I thought you said he was a hero."

"Yes, my _Lord_ —" this time he feels pain radiate through his body, as he suddenly thrown hard across the room. Finn grimaces and looks up and groans inwardly, his lord had become his _lady_. She was in one of _those_ moods today. Which meant he was going to be Charlie's sole source of entertainment until she grew bored.

"Cerberus could use something to gnaw on," Charlie says absentmindedly, her features stretching out into a grim smile.

She'd been threatening that for an _eternity_ , he'd learned to ignore it and just get on with it. "Yes my—" This time he looks up to make sure she hadn't changed back into a boy. "My _Lady_ , he braved the seas and managed to claim the Golden Fleece as his own!"

Charlie raised her hand and flicked it at the glow causing the pictures to move faster. She raises her hand again, "The Field of Punishment."

Finn blinked at the pronouncement, he had followed Josh's adventures on the planet, "My _Lady_ , he has lead a remarkable life, surely such a _hero_ deserves to go to Elysium." Finn protested.

"Finn, I was _certain_ that I had _judges_ for such _mundane_ matters. You know that I do not _enjoy_ judging the souls, and my word is _final_."

Finn frowned, he had _hoped_ that Charlie would agree with his assessment, "Holly, asked for this case to be reviewed, both Cassandra and April said that the soul in question belonged to their respective realms."

"Of _course,_ they did," Charlie held her hand out and the golden light began to shrink back into the orb. "He did _terrible things_ and he was party to even _worse_ crimes. Having his wife _murder_ her brother by cutting him into pieces and scattering those pieces so he could steal the Golden Fleece is not _heroic_. At best he's a _common_ thief, at worst he is just as culpable as his wife in the murder of his brother-in-law. And then he _discarded_ that wife, like she was nothing more than trash. The Field of Punishment." Charlie said firmly. Charlie sighed and glanced at the souls that Finn had gathered. "Let's get on with this, who is the next soul that my judges couldn't _judge_. I mean they have one job—" She shakes her head and readjusts in her seat.

Finn reaches out and pulls out another golden orb and tosses it upward as the golden light fills the dark room, "Jacob, has done _nothing_ of note but Cassandra wishes to drag him to the Field of Punishment." He turns to look at Charlie and frowns, he was male again.

Charlie flicked his wrist as he began to watch Jacob's life, after he left childhood there seemed to be quite a bit of naked women and spying on their forms. "It seems like he's just a pervert, that is hardly the most—" he stops mid-sentence the flow of pictures stopping on the image of a young woman who seemed to be playing with the nymphs. He tilts his head slowly, she was _beautiful_. "Who. Is. That?"

Finn studies the woman in the picture before _shrugging_ his shoulders, "I don't know," he admits. The dark look from Charlie is enough to get him scuttling backwards. "But I plan on finding out, I'll be back my Lord." He said before leaving the room.

Charlie leaves his throne and approaches the picture reaching out to touch the image which immediately ripples. He hesitates, her beauty was certainly above that of some of her brethren, which meant she probably wasn't _mortal_. But he was certain he knew all of the _Gods_ , not particularly well of course, but well enough. He certainly would have remembered someone as beautiful as she was.

Finn pops back into the room and clears his throat causing Charlie to look at him, "My Lord, unfortunately no one _quite_ knows who she is. I've asked everyone I could. I mean not the hags of fate, but that's only because they creep me out, and they _always_ want something."

Charlie slowly blinked, and raised his hand, as blue flames engulfed Finn, he had always been inept at _everything_. This was what he got for not calling Quinn out on _cheating_ when they drew lots. It lasts for a long moment before he waves away the flames. Entering Finn's personal space, he grabs him by the shoulder. "Get me my _helmet_ and prepare my chariot." He didn't care if Finn was currently recovering from his immolation.

Finn nods and immediately heads out to do what he was asked.

Charlie turns back to the image, he _hated_ going to Mount Olympus. He was not the most _popular_ god, and he was certain that they feared him. He takes one last look at the picture of the woman before transferring the image onto a scroll. He didn't like bringing souls out of the underworld, and Quinn would _know_ who she was. He just needed to be careful that Quinn didn't attempt to _fuck_ this woman.

 **~O~**

The arrival of the Lord of the Underworld, had sent the gods on Mount Olympus in a tizzy. Hades _rarely_ showed up, despite the fact that Quinn made it a point to invite him to all the functions. He _claimed_ that his duty was never done, but many were certain that Charlie _hated_ the lot that he had chosen and was planning to overthrow his brother.

Charlie stopped in front of Quinn's throne and removed his _helmet_ raising an eye at Quinn.

Quinn laughed and ran a hand through her hair, "Rachel decided to _punish_ me for seducing a woman as a swan."

"A swan?" Charlie prompted shifting her body so she matched Quinn. "You seduced a woman as a _swan_?"

"Sam and I were drinking ambrosia and I may have boasted that I could have any woman I choose in the form of any animal and he dared me to prove it. He chose a _swan_."

"How many children?"

Quinn shrugged, "I'm not quite sure this time. There was two girls and two boys produced from the union, but she had also been with her husband. One of them is Helen, but then I stopped paying attention. It doesn't quite matter, I have _plenty_ of children."

Charlie didn't say anything, instead moving to sit on her throne that Quinn kept for her on Mount Olympus. "I see," she said finally.

"You didn't come here to talk about my _children,_ did you? What is it that you desire Charlie?" Quinn leans back studying her twin. "Are you finally ready to take me up on that offer to find some mortal women and—" Charlie tossed her a scroll. "What's this?"

"I need to know who this woman is. I don't _want_ a mortal, I have to judge them and having children with them will cloud my _judgement_."

"Don't you have _people_ for that?"

"Yes, but now and again they stall on a soul and it is up to me to judge them." Charlie responds. "I could also use with a new assistant Finn is an _idiot_."

Quinn made a noise in affirmation, "I'll see what I can do. Now perhaps you can tell Rachel to _unshackle me_."

"You know if she wasn't the Goddess of Marriage, Fidelity and Fertility, she would probably be sleeping with just as many _men_ as you sleep with women," Charlie pointed out as Quinn began to unroll the scroll. The skies darken and the sound of thunder rumbles through Olympus. Charlie looks up for a moment before looking at Quinn. "It's a _suggestion_ to be better to your wife."

Quinn raised her hand a lightning bolt appearing for only a moment, "Remember your _place_."

"I'm am just as powerful as you are, and if we were to fight dear _sister_ , we would tear Mount Olympus apart. But I didn't come here to fight, unless of course you attempt to seduce this woman as an animal," Charlie responds, there's a glow on her forearm of a Bident and Mount Olympus quakes under her power.

Quinn studies her sister for a moment before laughing, "You really do need to come visit more often, your social skills are _lacking_ and it would do you _good_ to learn to interact with your family once more." Quinn finishes opening the scroll and looks at the woman before looking at Charlie. "This one is _innocent_. It really is a good _choice_ Charlie, the things we could do to her—"

"I want to bring her back the Underworld, I want—a _partner_ a wife. I do not wish to share her with anyone." Charlie said patiently.

Quinn scoffed. "You're _barely_ fun now, I can't imagine you'll be fun with a wife. Sam changed after he met Mercedes."

"He still fathers hundreds of children just like you so I _doubt_ he's changed that much," Charlie pointed out calmly. "Who is she?"

"Even if you wish to have this one, her _mother_ never lets her out of her sight, she's _sheltered_ by _human_ standards. She doesn't know of Olympus and the life of _excess_. But worry not Charlie, I shall help you bring her to the underworld."

"I would prefer to have a conversation with her first," Charlie said dryly. "I do not wish to _frighten_ her, and I believe that abducting her would do just that."

"Her mother would never allow it, especially not with your reputation."

"What reputation?" Charlie blinks. "I am not the one seducing women as a _swan_. What was it last time?"

"A bull," Quinn snorts at Charlie's expression. "You should try it with your new wife."

Charlie frowned, "I wish to speak with her."

"The safest place for that is in the Underworld. Her mother will never allow it Charlie, and as such if you want to survive you must simply take what you want. Like a mortal plucking a flower. Convince her to stay, or _force_ her to stay, I really don't care what you do." Quinn said with a shrug.

"Perhaps if I simply talk to her mother who is—"

"Maribel."

Charlie deflated at this. Maribel was one of the twelve Olympians, even if she preferred to spend most of her time on Earth. "Oh."

"You know I'm _right_ , you have been down there for far too long by yourself."

"I have Cerberus," Charlie said dismissively.

Quinn tilted her head, "Well, at least you're _having_ sex and three heads—"

" _Not like that_!"

The ground rumbles under their feet and Quinn laughs before getting up. "You are the _Lord_ of the Underworld, you are the one who calls to all _mortals_."

Charlie sighs running a hand through her hair, as her body shifts once more. "I shall think about it," he says finally.

Quinn smirks, "Don't think too long or I'll make a move."

Charlie looked at Quinn, she was teasing him. The twinkle in her eye said as much but it still got under her skin. "Very well."


	2. Chapter 2

"How _charming_ must he be if he managed to convince a mortal to copulate with a _swan_?" Kitty laughed at the salaciousness of the story.

" _Please_ , you know that mortals will _fuck_ anything, swans, bulls, any matter of beasts to fulfill their base desires. But Santana wouldn't know anything about that would she?" Bree smirked at Santana. "Your mother will ensure you remain a maiden forever. Even though I hear even Quinn has eaten at that garden."

Santana scowled, she had heard all about the hedonistic antics of the gods of Mount Olympus from the only immortals her mother allowed her to be around. Apart from her mother, she'd _never_ met any of the other gods. "I'm just waiting until I can get away, and then unlike you I can _go_ to Olympus, and I can see for myself what it's about." There was a false haughtiness to her voice. Her mother had never let her out of her sight since she'd come into existence.

"You've been saying that for a _long time_ ," Kitty points out with a smirk on her features.

"It's not as if you haven't had suitors, I mean Sebastian and Mason have both attempted and your mother drove them off, and both of them are one of the _twelve_ Olympians." Bree laughed as Santana attempted to swat her. "Maybe you're going to have look for a _beast_ and hope that it's Quinn in disguise."

"My mother is one of the twelve Olympians, so it's not like I'm ignorant. What I _do_ know is that I'm going to find a powerful god to be with. It might be _Sebastian_ , it might even be _Mike_."

"The god of war?" Kitty giggled at that. "You're not Tina. He would _never_."

For an _eternity_ she'd been treated like a child by her mother, and her so called _friends_ mercilessly mocked her daily. She was chafing under all of this control. "I'm going to go pick flowers somewhere else," she says finally. "By myself."

" _Testy_." Bree sang as she watched Santana walked away. She looks over at Kitty and grabs her arm. "She doesn't want us with her."

"But Maribel said that we—"

"Her? Which god is she going to attract? Quinn? Sam? We're not near the sea. They're the only two Olympians that would _dare_." Bree pointed out.

Kitty frowned, that made sense, and it wasn't as if there was anyone else in play either. "We'll be back before Maribel notices we're missing."

" _Obviously_."

Kitty takes one last look at Santana for a moment before deciding to follow Bree.

 **~O~**

Santana sighed as she looked at the new plants she had just created, reaching down to touch the bright red leaves. It was perhaps some of her finest work and she _knew_ her mother would _praise_ her. She reaches for the flower only to stop when she notices the sharp thorns that she had created in her anger.

She hesitates, it's the first time she's ever created something that could _hurt_ a mortal, but the flowers were a deep red, it was how she _felt_. She had heard more than enough stories about Olympus to know it wasn't really where she wanted to be, even though Bree and Kitty praised it.

The idea of being with Quinn, or any of the other Olympians made her skin crawl. Sure, she wanted to visit Olympus but not long enough to catch the wandering eye of any of the gods. For every story she had heard about Quinn, she'd heard an equally terrifying story of Rachel's wrath. She had watched the mortal children play and seen the adolescents argue and she had _realized_ that is what they were children with all the power in the world, and no one to stop them from abusing their power.

At the very least she was going to find new _people_ to be around, perhaps her mother would allow her to befriend some of the less lecherous gods, such as Brittany the goddess of wisdom and crafts. She had _heard_ that Melissa was also—

The ground beneath her feet suddenly lurches sending her tumbling to the ground. She frowns and looks around wondering if Kitty or Bree is playing one of their annoying pranks on her, just as there is a loud crack and the ground splits.

Santana looks around when nothing happens for a moment and slowly makes her way to the edge of the large fissure in the ground. It was then she heard it, the thunderous sound of horses galloping that echoed off the trees. She turns and freezes in shock and terror. Barrelling towards her was a large man shrouded in darkness on a chariot that was pulled by at _least_ six black horses with blue flames as their mane. It had to be a god. It was the only explanation but it was not one that she _recognized._ Then again, she'd never _met_ the other gods.

It feels as if time slows for a moment, as the six horses blow past her heading straight for the fissure. Before she can scream or cry out for her mother, a strong arm scoops her up, yanking her onto the chariot in a surprising feat of strength as they drop into the fissure.

Santana looks up as the ground closes up above them, which is when it hits her, she'd just been _taken_ by the Lord of the Underworld. It's only then that she screams in terror, despite the fact that she knows that her mother can't hear her. She was never going to complain about her mother again, she'd never question any of her mother's asinine rules if she just got to go home.

 **~O~**

"Rachel. You _know_ those women mean absolutely _nothing_ to me," Quinn said reaching for her wife only to have her hand smacked away. She sighs and shifts so she's standing up straight. "My brother was here earlier—he pointed out that if you slept around then I would be angry and how it wasn't fair. He's right, I'll do better."

Rachel turns to look Quinn her anger flaring, "You say that all the time Quinn. You'll do better. Yet you drink some ambrosia and then turn into some animal so I won't notice you fucking mortals. What is—" Rachel looks up when Olympus rumbles and turns to look at Quinn. "What did you do?"

Quinn frowned as she slid off their marriage bed, "Nothing. You know all because you haven't slept with anyone else doesn't mean that you're not in the _wrong_. You're cold and distant and I rarely ever feel appreciated."

"You don't feel appreciated?" Rachel sputters. "You _cheat_ on me every few—" The quaking was getting worse and this time she gets out of bed and snaps her fingers allowing Quinn to switch back to his male form. With a sigh she follows him to the throne council room where she ducks as a throne is thrown.

" _Where is she_?"

Quinn blinked and raised a brow, "Maribel, I have no idea what you're talking about and making a mess is hardly the best way to get what you want."

"My _daughter_ , I can't feel her presence _anywhere_. What did you do to her?" Maribel snapped entering Quinn's space and jabbing her finger into his chest.

"I'll _change_ ," Rachel mutters under her breath.

"What are you talking about? I've been _female_ and here on Olympus trying to convince you to let me change back." Quinn turned to look at his wife. "This is what I'm talking about, you don't trust me even when I'm right here in front of you, doing _nothing._ "

Maribel held up her hand, "My daughter is _missing_ , I don't care if you two want to argue about your marital affairs. A _god_ is missing, what if it's a titan? I should never have left her."

Quinn kept his face neutral, "I can't feel her in heaven or on Earth, was their no witnesses?"

"Just a few mortals that were nearby—" Maribel said before pausing. They would have seen something felt something. She's gone before she can throw any more chairs.

"What did you do?" Rachel says after a moment.

Quinn doesn't say anything right away before smiling at his wife. "Charlie needs a wife don't you think?"

Rachel's eyes widen. "You _didn't_."

"I thought it would be something fun for us to watch."

"He _kidnapped her_."

"I did say it would be something fun for us to watch, together didn't I?" Quinn extends his arm for Rachel, who after a moment takes it.

"You're the worst."

"But you love me."

"For reasons I can't begin to explain."


	3. Chapter 3

The moment the chariot stopped moving, Santana immediately broke away from Charlie, and tripped as she scrambled off the massive chariot. She hits the dirt, which from what she can feel is surprisingly fertile—but she doesn't have time for that. She needs to find a way to _get_ out of the Underworld. If Quinn and Sam enjoyed their affairs, she had no idea what Charlie was into, and she had no intention of being with some manner of animal.

Charlie watched Santana for a moment and winced, Quinn's idea had been stupid but Maribel was far too overprotective. He could understand why the girl would be scared, he could have gone for subtle like a trail of flowers that lead to the underworld or _something_ of the sort. She needed to not be frightened and the only way he knew how to approach her was to remove his helm of darkness and perhaps approach her as a woman.

Reaching for helmet she pulls it off shaking out her blonde locks, "I'm sorry that I frightened you. I just wished to talk," Charlie says as she steps off her chariot and approaches Santana. She would need to keep Santana close by, the Underworld was fraught with dangers and the last thing she needed was for Santana to meet Cerberus without the proper treats.

Santana wheeled around, slightly surprised by the woman standing in front of her, she was _not_ what she had thought when she thought of the _dread_ lord. "You just wished to talk?" She repeats incredulously. There was no escape, her mother wouldn't go to war with the dread lord. "You _took_ me against my will."

Charlie paused, Santana had a valid point. She takes a step towards her, before bowing her head. "My _apologies_ , I didn't wish to have my request denied by your mother, just as I don't wish to quarrel with you. I just couldn't think of a way to give us the privacy to have a conversation. I will return you to your mother if you so wish to go there. I _swear_ on the river Styx."

Santana blinked, such a vow done by a god was _binding._ Quinn had decreed it so, when the goddess Styx had chosen Quinn's side during the war of the titans. "You are the _dread_ lord are you not?"

Charlie rolls her eyes at the title, "That is what the mortals call me. I would prefer if you would just call me _Charlie_ —" Charlie paused and wracked her memory. Quinn had never told her what the woman's name was.

Santana narrowed her eyes, "You don't know what my name is do you?"

"I admit that I don't," Charlie said after a moment. "May I have it?"

Santana shifts for a moment, she had abducted her, but she was also someone that wasn't treating her like a child. "Santana," she says finally, blinking when the dread lord smiled at her. "What?"

"It's a beautiful name," Charlie says.

"Did you drag me all the way down here to ask me my name?" Santana demands. "My mother said that you don't _concern_ yourself in the matter of the gods or _mortals_ for that matter, so what business do you have with me?"

Charlie was quiet before sighing, she wasn't a slick talker like Sebastian, didn't have the charisma of Quinn she was just the _dread lord_. "I admit, that I had all these silly ideas in my head when I stumbled across your image. But now it doesn't feel _quite_ right. This would have been far _easier_ if I had approached you, instead of listening to Quinn." Charlie was quiet for a moment. "I was feeling _lonely_." Charlie admits, "And I saw your picture and I thought you were too."

Santana hesitated for a moment, she _had_ been lonely.

Charlie runs a hand through her hair and moves to put on her helmet, a smile on her features. "I shall take you back to your mother, and while I don't think she will let you out of her sight, if you do feel lonely or want some peace, I offer my palace and my company. I admit that the Underworld isn't what you're used to up there—"

"Why is the ground so fertile here?" Santana asked. "When my mother talked about the Underworld, she said that it was filled with monsters and horrors and that you ruled over them. But I can feel it, calling to me."

"There are plenty monsters in the Underworld, they're mostly there for _show_ , to scare off any would-be heroes from trying to bring their loved one back. There was a few issues with people escaping the underworld. There was an _unfortunate_ situation where I was tricked and cuffed and death didn't come to the mortals on the planet above for a year." Charlie grimaced, that had been a humiliating experience. "As for the fertile land? It's land that hasn't been _touched_ before, not by human hands anyway."

"So, _nothing_ grows here?"

"There is light and warmth in Elysium fields, there are flowers, it is heaven to those mortals who are deemed worthy. And the meadows, well there is grass," Charlie says lamely.

Santana bends down touching the ground, it was a blank slate. She would be able to do something that her mother had never done. She turns to Charlie, "You should make it up to me." She says firmly. "For _kidnapping_ me."

Charlie tilts her head slightly at this, "How would I do that?"

"You created Elysium?" Santana presses an idea forming in her head.

"I did."

"Could you create a place where I could garden?" Santana asks looking at Charlie. "A place that is just my _own_? Here? I would need light, I understand you have this dark and _drab_ thing that you seem to be going for but a few flowers some _light_ and I think I could stay here forever."

Charlie hesitated for a moment. "Quinn cheated."

Santana blinked and turned to look at Charlie. "I don't know what he—"

"When we drew _lots_ for the position that we would take, and I'm _angry_ that I lost. I'm _angry_ that I have an important job and I can't live on Olympus and fool around. I'm upset that people _fear_ me." Charlie is quiet for a moment. "I don't wish to trick you into staying, like I was. Which is why I must _warn you_ and you must acknowledge that you were warned."

Santana crosses her arms over her chest, "What is this _caveat_?"

"You can grow whatever it is you want here, but you _can't_ consume anything that comes from these lands. Gods, immortals, and _mortals_ who consume something from the Underworld belong to my _domain_ and they can never leave. You are free to return to your mother anytime you wish so long as you don't eat any of the fruit that you make here."

It was a _big_ caveat but she wasn't a mortal, "We are _gods_ we do not _need_ to consume food," Santana points out. She frowns and looks at Charlie. "You're not going to turn into a bull and have your way with me, are you?"

Charlie physically recoiled at the idea, "Why would you think that?"

"I've _heard_ stories from my mother about the debauchery of the Olympians—and your _brother_ likes to be animals and sleep with mortal women."

Charlie shifted back into his male form, "I am _not_ my brother. I do not plan on _sleeping_ with you as an animal."

"So, you _do_ wish to sleep with me?" Santana took a step back. When Charlie doesn't answer right away, she scowls. "I'm quickly realizing my _mother_ was right about the Olympians—"

"I am not considered to be one of the Olympians. I live and reside in the Underworld, I rarely go up to Mount Olympus to my brother's annoyance. As for _sex_ , I will admit the thought has crossed my mind a few times, but I am not like the others. That _too_ will be your choice. I wish for you to be my queen, to rule beside me, but I will not doom you to a life here unless that is what you want."

Santana frowned, this was not the great romance she had always dreamed about. Charlie seemed _kind_ , and odd, and it would be _smarter_ to go back home, but her mother would be _unbearable_. Plus, the land was so _fertile_ , she would never get an opportunity to simply create like _this_. Her mother would never allow her. " _Vow_ on the river Styx that you won't _try and trick me_ into staying, I will not be a prisoner anymore, and you won't force yourself upon me—anymore than you already have."

"I swear on the river Styx," Charlie responded immediately, without hesitation. A smile flits across his face, "Before I start, I should show you the underworld, and introduce you to Cerberus."

"Cerberus? Isn't he the fearsome beast that guards the Underworld?" Santana asked as she followed him.

"Cerberus just doesn't like humans," Charlie responds. "Or Finn."

"Finn?"

"The idiot attendant I was telling you about." Charlie stops and offers Santana his hand. "Allow me to show you everything that the Underworld has to offer."

Santana takes it after a moment, she had always liked exploring her surroundings and now seemed to explore something even her _mother_ hadn't seen. She could form her own opinions.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana touched the plants that she had just created, it didn't quite look like she had envisioned nor did it smell perfect. Her mother—Santana pauses when there's a loud thunk behind her, and the sound of heavy breathing which she chose to ignore at least for now. Her mother wasn't here to criticize what she had created but if she was going to go back to her mother with her creations she wanted them to be perfect. There's a loud whine and a whimper causing her to sigh as she turned to look up at Cerberus. "Really?"

The three headed dog barked loudly as it sat down, causing her garden to quake. She could hear his tail wagging, smacking the tree that was behind him. She looked at the tree that he had ripped out of her garden and shot him an annoyed look but he didn't seem to understand her annoyance as he immediately batted the fallen tree that he'd uprooted.

"Seriously?" Santana sighed but smiled as she reached to pet his middle head, almost immediately one of his other heads tried to sneak in to get petted. She rolled her eyes and brought up both hands and began to pet both heads. The other head immediately began to whine slightly outraged that he wasn't getting any attention. It's only then when she feels Charlie presence behind her. "How did you manage to play with all three at the same time?"

"I really just rubbed his belly," Charlie admits. "He needed to stretch his legs, and he wanted to see you."

Cerberus looked up at this and snorted and nudged Santana who smirked, "Yes, I know he's lying," Santana coos flashing Charlie an amused look, as an embarrassed look crossed his face. "Shouldn't you be busy?"

"Yes," Charlie admits as she shifts again, she had noticed that Santana seemed to like this form a bit better. "But you were singing while you worked and I got distracted, so Finn said he'd handle it."

"You're letting Finn handle it?" Santana presses.

Charlie made a face, "You're right." She turns and looks at what Santana created. "What's this one?"

"An orchid," Santana explains. "I'm not sure about it though, what do you think? And don't tell me you'd prefer it in black."

"It seems delicate."

"That was the idea," Santana hums. "But it's beautiful isn't it?"

Charlie flicks her eyes, to Santana and relaxes, "Yes," she says finally.

Santana turns catching Charlie staring again, and she rolls her eyes. Charlie had kept her promise to Styx, there had been no untoward advances just the staring. "I'll think about it, sometimes you just get stuck and need to take a break. Can I help you with your work?"

"I just have some souls to judge, but you've spent time around the mortals, perhaps you have perspective that I don't." Charlie says.

"How do you judge them?"

"I look at their lives, I take into account every single one of their actions, what they did, what they didn't do. Did they curse the name of the gods? Did they murder their guests?"

"But most people go to the Asphodel meadows?"

"Yes. It's just grass. It's meant to hold them all. It is unordinary just like they were in their lives."

"Most people are just trying to survive, the farmer that provides food for his family. People need to be farmers, they need to be doctors—why is it only the heroes that get to go to Elysium? Most of them have an unfair advantage, they are children of the gods and mortals."

"It's not only heroes, Socrates is in there, the great thinkers—"

"If everyone made a name for themselves, then everyone would be ordinary. You need regular people and I don't think they should be bored. Why should they work to support the demi-gods if all they get when they die is a grassy field?"

"I imagine that they don't want to be in the field of punishment."

"You need a new name for that." Charlie laughed at this and Santana sighed. "I just don't think that it's fair."

"It's not. Death, like life isn't fair. And if I could get away with it, most of the souls in Elysium would be in the Asphodel meadows. But even I have people I answer to, my brother being one of them. His precious seed should be treated differently. Despite the atrocities that they've committed."

Santana doesn't say anything, as they entered Charlie's throne room, there was only one throne and she let's go of Charlie to let her take her seat. Charlie bowed offering her throne to Santana. "Charlie, I can't—"

"You can sit wherever you want, I said I wanted you to be my queen but you would rule with me. Your word would be law, just like mine." Charlie said as she helps Santana onto the throne.

It was a rush of power, and she could feel every being in the Underworld, it was no wonder Charlie looked like she was stressed, she was responsible for all these souls all by her lonesome. It's almost too much but she won't let this break her, Charlie did it every day for an eternity. There were some truly monstrous mortals, she could see it all. "You do this every day by yourself?"

"Yes," Charlie said. "No one but the dead pray to me. Is it to much?"

"Yes—no—I can handle it." Santana says. "Let me help you."

Charlie frowns for a moment, debating but deciding to trust Santana. "If it gets to much I will understand, and I won't judge you. I have been doing this for as long as I can remember. There are days when it is both good and bad."

Santana forces a smile onto her face, her head hurt. Everything hurt. "After this I want to try your helm."

Charlie snorted, "I imagine it will look even better on you than it would on me." Charlie waves her hand and a soul appears. She tosses it in the air and the golden orb begins to spread through her throne room. "Sue Sylvester. Finn says she was an amazon. I imagine she fought in many battles."

Santana nods preparing herself mentally for the blood and war. She'd witnessed it before but seeing it like this, relieving the experience was something entirely. "How do you manage this?"

"I fought in the second Titan War. Ten years of battle, ten years of seeing your friends disappear into nothingness, they died. And those that didn't were trapped in Tartarus. I am also the keeper of those lands. Perhaps that is why Quinn tricked me, our father the mad Titan Russell is still down there, and he frightens Quinn more than he frightens me. You were lucky to be born in a time of peace Santana."

Santana reaches for Charlie's hand clasping it gently, there was far more than met the eye. "My mother fought in the war as well, didn't she?"

"She did perhaps it is why she loves you so, you are precious to her. Perhaps you should talk to her—"

"I'd never be allowed to come back and I still have so much to do," Santana said firmly. She wanted to stay here. It had only been a month but no one had mocked her, no one had laughed at her ideas. She had been treated well by Charlie and sure Cerberus was a bit needy but what massive three-headed dog wasn't. "I wish to stay—for now."

Charlie didn't say anything right away, "What do you think about Sue's life?"

Santana licked her lips, there was a curiosity in Charlie's tone and she didn't want to choose correctly. "Elysium." Charlie smiled at this, and Santana relaxes she had guessed correctly.

"I think so too."

 **~O~**

It was rare for all twelve Olympians to be gathered. They met a few times every year but not like this. Never for emergency services, but Maribel was clamoring for war with Charlie to get her daughter back. "Have you lost your mind?" Quinn asked the sky darkening. "You wish to start another war over your daughter?"

Maribel scowled, "You knew where she was, and don't think I didn't know that Charlie conveniently visited and then my daughter goes missing? This has your hands written all over it." The anger on Olympus was palpable, and while Maribel didn't have the power to shake the heavens she had enough to let every other god know of her displeasure.

"It took us ten years to battle back the Titans, and your proposal is to go to war with the one person who has the ability to unleash them upon us?" Quinn pressed. He knew his brother well enough to know that Charlie would never.

Maribel frowned, "Do you know what they are calling it? The mortals? The rape of Santana. Who knows what deviant things he has done to her."

Quinn and Rachel exchange looks for a moment, Charlie hadn't done anything. In fact, it was just boring. "I think the mortals are being a tad overdramatic," Rachel said after a moment.

"Are they?" Maribel challenges, pointing at Quinn. "He fucked a woman as a swan. A bull, he turns into animals and seduces women, getting them to bear his monstrous children." She ignored Rachel's fury and turns to Sam who had snorted at the characterization, "You're no better, going around disguising yourself as other men so you can sleep with their women, and let's not forget the woman you raped and then turned into a man."

"Mind your tongue Maribel," Quinn snaps before Sam can defend himself. The last thing they wanted was for Olympus to be wet for weeks. "Your daughter is gone and you should get over it. Perhaps when Charlie is done with her he'll return her to you."

Maribel let out a cry of fury at Quinn's offhand remarks. For the past two months she hadn't tended to the harvest, the mortals were beginning to sacrifice and pray to her in desperation. "If you won't do anything, then I will."

"Do you mean to storm the gates of the Underworld yourself?" Mike asked. He looked slightly amused at this idea. Taking over the Underworld would be quite the war. "You do not have the power to go against Charlie. Before you even reach the dread lord, the monsters that live there will tear into you—"

"No, I know that will do nothing." Maribel crosses her arms over her chest.

Mike frowned and looked over at Brittany who seemed intrigued by this idea. "I don't understand, you just said you were going to do something—"

"She means, that she's not going to answer the mortal's prayers, she's not going to be the god of harvest." Brittany said with a tilt of her head. "If you do that you only make Charlie stronger," she pointed out.

"The lands will remain barren until my daughter is returned to me." With that Maribel got up and left, the only person who could demand anything from Charlie was Quinn, and perhaps Sam. The mortals would starve and they would pray and make sacrifices, and eventually Quinn would be forced to act and she'd get her daughter back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do you shift forms like you do?"

Charlie looked up from where he was reading a scroll on a bench that he had created in Santana's garden. Santana flops on the bench beside him and rests her head on his shoulder. "I did it at first because I could, and I wanted to feel something different. I do it now when I judge souls, the _perspective_ is different."

"And you enjoy fucking with Finn," Santana adds.

"That too, he was my only entertainment for _centuries_ ," Charlie smiled. "What are you growing now? It smells nice."

" _Fruit_ ," Santana said with a shrug.

"Fruit?" Charlie prompts, a hopeful note in his voice. For the past few months Santana had just made flowers, but this was the first time she had ventured into _food_ territory.

"Don't get your hopes up, I'm using Cerberus as a test subject," Santana says looking at him. She witnesses a flash of sadness on Charlie's features, and she can't help but reach out and touch Charlie's cheek. It's only a moment, before she withdraws her hand. "Also, I think you need to be kinder to Finn. He's doing his best."

Charlie frowned at the idea, "Fine, I'll stop threatening to let Cerberus use him as a chew toy."

"That's a start," Santana said, moving to get up and get back to work, only to feel Charlie's hand on her own.

"I mean if you need another test subject, I don't mind trying out your creations. I can actually give feedback."

"Will I have to rub your stomach as well?" Santana asked, she was teasing but from the look on Charlie's face she had _clearly_ thought about it.

"Of—of course not," Charlie stutters and clears her throat. Thankful for once that she was in her female form, and Santana couldn't see physical evidence of how the thought excited her.

Santana kept her face as neutral as she could, "Oh, that's a shame because I would have done it." Charlie's hair explodes into blue flames and at this Santana laughs, nearly falling off the bench. That was _new_ and as Charlie desperately pats on her head, she only laughs harder.

"It's not funny!" Charlie grumbles her embarrassment radiating off her. She finally manages to get her hair under control and looks at Santana and gently shoves her off the bench. She's met with more laughter and Charlie groans.

Santana pulls herself up, and leans up and kisses Charlie's cheek, feeling the heat as Charlie's hair once again explodes into blue flames. "It kind of is, and you look good like that," she murmurs into Charlie's ear. With that Santana drops a pomegranate onto Charlie's lap, and winks at her before walking away.

Charlie watched as Santana sauntered away, not even trying to _control_ her flaming hair.

 **~O~**

"You need to _tell_ her—my Lord," Finn said firmly. "The ground above is white and _barren_ , this is Maribel's doing. That's why we've noticed the massive influx of souls. Your _brother_ won't tolerate this for long and Santana hasn't chosen to stay."

"I don't know what Maribel hopes to accomplish with this, the more souls I _have_ the stronger I become." Charlie said crossing his legs.

"Quinn won't allow this to _continue_ , he's fond of the mortals including the _women_. They're dying as well, you _must_ convince her to eat from a fruit of the underworld. Or have her agree to be your _queen_ , but the rate of which the mortals are falling is only going to increase."

Charlie scoffed, Finn was _right_. He _knew that_ , something needed to be done, the underworld was increasing to rapidly and a simple _mistake_ would cause the gates of Tartarus to open, and there would be another war. With Santana in the _vicinity_ , he couldn't allow that to happen. She had not _experienced_ it, not like he had. "She doesn't wish to leave, and I'm not going to _force her—_ I'm not going to choose to never see her again."

"You _won't_ have a choice," Finn frowned. He _knew_ what Charlie thought of him, but he had tended to the gates for as long as _he_ had. He had joined in the fight to be free of the Titans and the _last_ thing he wanted was for that to happen once more.

"I'll increase the Asphodel meadows ten-fold for now, that should deal with the intake, we'll need to move the field of punishment and Elysium—well we can leave that as is. We can _handle_ this Finn, this isn't a disaster."

"Yet." Finn didn't flinch when Charlie glared at him. "You _promised_ not to trick her, you _swore_ on Styx, and you _can't_ go back on your word."

"What do you _know_ of love or the _affairs_ of gods?" Charlie snapped at him, feeling the rage creep in.

Finn meets her gaze with one of his own, before bowing. "My apologies my Lord, I'll begin the preparations," he says as he straightens up and walks out of the room. He looks up at Santana for a moment before shaking his head.

Santana frowns and heads into the throne room, watching as Charlie tried to push the irritation off his features and calm down. "I thought we agreed that we would be nicer to Finn."

"I never agreed to that." Charlie said petulantly.

Santana waited patiently before moving towards Charlie once more and sitting on the arm of his throne, throwing her legs over his lap. He didn't flame up this time she looks at him. "What has my mother done?"

Charlie froze for a moment, "You _heard_."

"Bits and pieces," Santana admits. "Your voice carries and I heard it in the garden."

Charlie didn't say anything immediately. "It's nothing you should concern yourself with—" He feels Santana's hands on his face and they're suddenly pulling him so he could meet her gaze. "Santana."

" _Don't_." Santana said firmly. "Do not treat me like my mother does, I thought you were better. She didn't trust to make any decision, you've shown me that my opinion is valuable. You have allowed me to judge souls with your guidance. Do not _lie_ to me. Do not make me wish to return to her."

"I don't want you to go," Charlie mumbles under his breath. "I don't think I can _bear_ it to lose you." He gently places his hand on Santana's leg giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Let me _decide_ ," Santana insists. When Charlie doesn't answer her immediately and tries to look away she leans forward and kisses his lips gently. "Trust me, like I trust you."

It's a gentle kiss, her lips on his was something that he had thought of excessively. "Your mother refuses to allow anything grow for the mortals, they _are starving_ and dying. She would never dare to enter my _realm_ , but she seems content in punishing the mortals for my sins."

Santana's eyes widen at this, she had never thought her mother was capable of such cold and calculated indifference. "I'm sorry."

"I did _abduct_ you," Charlie said with a small laugh.

"You gave me the choice to return _home_ and I said no." Charlie looks away at this and she feels something tug on her heartstrings. "Do you regret it?"

"No." Charlie looks at her. "I would never regret the time we spent together."

"But you think I should _return_. Even though I would never see you again," Santana said in an accusatory tone, hurt in her voice.

"I think there will come a time when Quinn will step in and force my hand. You are _not_ of the Underworld Santana." Charlie frowns and leans back on his throne. "I can't go to war over this Santana. Not unless you _choose_ to eat something from the garden."

"You said you wouldn't _force_ me to stay," Santana said, it was _unfair_. She was _happy_ , she had never been happier and Charlie was sending her back to be miserable. "You could talk to her. Tell her that I'm _happy_. Why are you trying to make me choose?"

The solution was clear, but Santana wasn't ready to make the decision, "Very well. I will talk with your mother, but I would prefer if you kept Cerberus with you while I'm gone."

"Let me give you something to give to her, to let her know that I'm _fine_." Santana says swinging her legs free and smiling at Charlie. "Thank you."

Charlie nods flashing her a smile, which slowly disappears when Santana heads off. She wouldn't be allowed to have the choice that she craved, but until Quinn made a demand of him, he was going to do everything she asked in hopes that she would choose to stay.


	6. Chapter 6

There were things about the Underworld that Santana still didn't _understand_. As she leaned in against Cerberus's body, she gently rubs one of his massive heads. Why the guardian of the Underworld needed such soft comfortable fur, was one of those questions. There was still so much mystery down here, and she _hoped_ that Charlie could convince her mother, if only so she could explore every inch of what the Underworld had to offer. At the very least see where this relationship with Charlie was going.

Cerberus growls and stirs and Santana sighs. "I can't rub all your heads, we've been over this." She reminds him, but the words don't quite land as Cerberus's middle head suddenly snaps up, his ears perked and lets out a low growl.

"Can't get anything past you _can_ I, you big _mutt_."

Santana whips around stumbling forward and moving away as she studied the god before her. Winged shoes—the messenger god. " _Sebastian_."

Sebastian looked over at Cerberus, attempting to force Santana out of the Underworld would be a _very_ bad idea. " _Santana_. The way your mother tells the story, Charlie's been using you as a _sex_ slave, corrupting your _innocence_. But from _here_ I can tell you're still very much a virgin. Charlie can't—" The loud and menacing growl from Cerberus stopped him in his tracks. "Relax you mangy _mutt_ —"

"Why are you _here_ Sebastian?"

"I'm here to take you _home_. Quinn is hoping to avoid a direct confrontation with Charlie over this. But your _mother's_ inaction has caused massive casualty and she won't see reason."

Santana scoffed, an eternity ago, she would never have been so bold with one of the Olympians, but he was not on Mount Olympus, the Underworld was _her_ —Charlie's domain. "And you can't guess why I am reluctant to go back? I am not a child, and I refuse to go back to that. Charlie is attempting to smooth things over with my mother—" Santana frowns when Sebastian begins to laugh.

"Clearly you've been here for far to long. Do you _really_ believe that Charlie will be able to convince your mother that you're better off _here_? Don't be _daft_ and more importantly don't be selfish. Do you _truly_ believe that there won't be some sort of confrontation between Charlie, Quinn and Sam? You weren't _there_ for the war, Quinn would _punish_ Charlie harshly, perhaps even throw him into the pits of Tartarus." Sebastian said, he was pushing hard on the _truth_ , but a confrontation was going to happen one day or another. "Is that how you plan to thank him?"

Santana hesitates, Charlie was ready to go to war for her, but the idea that he could lose. She'd seen his power, or bits of his power and it _terrified_ her. She would like to think that he was invincible but against Quinn _and_ Sam? The heavens and the seas against the forces of the _Underworld_. "That's not fair. I don't _want_ to go back to my mother. I want to _stay_ here with Charlie and Cerberus."

Sebastian frowned, "Do you think you're the first god who wanted to do what they wanted? Damned the consequences? You're not _important_ enough to do what you want damned the consequences, you're not _powerful_ enough to fight your own battles. So, let's _go_."

Cerberus was up on his feet and took a step protectively in front of her.

"I can put you _down_ you mangy mutt if you don't step aside," Sebastian snaps glaring at the beast. The last time he'd delivered a message to Charlie, the damn thing had eaten one of his winged sandals.

Santana frowned and immediately placed a calming hand on Cerberus's body, "It's okay. It's okay, I'm just going to plead my case in front of Quinn and then I'll come back, I promise." It's the most soothing she could be even as her eyes tear up. She didn't want to leave her _home_ , this was her _home._ She didn't want to leave and never see Charlie again, to never say goodbye. He was going to think that she had abandoned him. She was going to make a choice, one that she had _hoped_ that she could avoid. "Fine, I'll come with you."

Sebastian blinked, he had expected a bit more fight. "Very well—"

"But I need to say goodbye to Finn and have him give Charlie a message." Santana said firmly.

Sebastian hesitated it seemed like this was a poorly thought out escape attempt, but she wouldn't be able to outrun him. "Very well, I'll go retrieve him for you, however, if you make any attempt to escape."

"I won't, I'll go with you, I swear on the River Styx," Santana said calmly. That seems to be enough for Sebastian to leave and to find Finn. Turning she grabs the first fruit that she can find, plucking a pomegranate and splitting it. She manages to grab six seeds before she waves the fruit to Cerberus and tosses it as far as she could, as Sebastian returns dragging Finn by a foot.

Santana flashed Finn a sad smile. "I need to go home, when Charlie comes back. Make sure he sits down before you _tell_ him. Tell him I'm sorry for what I had to do, and I'm sorry that the choice was made under such circumstances. But I couldn't think of another way to stop this."

Finn hesitates, "You don't have to go, the Lord has been _happier_ with you here with him. He would fight for you—"

"My mother won't _stop_ until she sees me again. I thought Charlie could convince her, but I don't think she'll be convinced until I'm back in her sight. I'm _sorry_ Finn."

"He wants to make you his Queen, to give you equal footing with him, he is even having a throne made just for you," Finn spits out. It had meant to be a surprise, but if he didn't do everything to keep Santana to stay, Charlie would flay him. All of the Underworld would burn in his sorrow.

Santana's shoulder slump at this, "I'm sorry Finn," she says finally before nodding at Sebastian who places a hand on her shoulder as she brings her hands to her face, but before Finn can do or say anything, she's gone.

 **~O~**

Charlie stepped off his chariot, pulling off his helmet, desperate to keep his face _neutral_. Attempting to talk with Maribel had been an _abysmal_ failure, and no matter what he had said, Maribel had it in her head that he had _raped_ Santana. Nothing had been further from the truth. They hadn't _done_ anything, Santana had just given him one chaste _kiss_ , plus she seemed to _enjoy_ causing his hair to flame up.

He would need to discuss with Santana what her next plan was, because he wasn't sure how much longer Quinn would allow for this to continue. They were not _married_ , she was not a part of the Underworld, he had no standing to fight for her, and if he did the punishment would be great. Quinn had been uncharacteristically _patient_.

"My Lord."

Charlie turns to look at Finn, "Talking to Maribel was a failure. Go and get Santana so we can discuss what we should do next."

Finn hesitates, but it would be best to tell him quickly. "Santana's _gone_ my Lord."

Charlie froze. "What?"

"Sebastian came and convinced her to leave, she told me to tell you that—" The wall of heat was immediate as, Charlie's body erupted into blue flames. Finn immediately pulls back, tripping when all of the Underworld quakes. "My _Lord_ —"

With a roar of anger and _pain_ Charlie grabs Finn by his neck forcing him to the ground, as the ground splits around them. " _Why_? Why would you let her _leave_?"

Finn sputters letting the flames wash over him, "She could _always_ leave, she is not one of your citizens. You promised you would never trap her here." Finn reminded him softly. "She said she was sorry, but her mother would never stop."

"I could have—I could have fought back. I could have made it so that no one died. I've done that before, it would be uncomfortable but I could close the gates of the Underworld to all. Quinn _had_ no right—"

"He is the ruler of _all_ gods including you. You agreed to that. Santana made a choice, perhaps you can see her again. Even with Maribel around. My Lord _please_ you don't want to release a titan in your rage and sadness," Finn said trying to keep his tone even, the more cracks that formed in the Underworld meant that something could escape.

Charlie finally let go her body twitched and began to become undone as he shifted between his male and female form. There's a low whine and Charlie turns to look at Cerberus who was sitting there patiently giving her some distance. When she holds out a hand Cerberus moves quickly and enters her space dragging a massive tongue across her face.

She was going to be alone again, and this time it felt _crushing_. She had gotten so used to Santana's presence, and without it the Underworld felt even more _devoid_ of life. She allows Cerberus to lead her back to her throne room. She didn't want to be in this room. She didn't want to do the job that she had taken seriously, to rule over the souls, to be forced into solitude like she had been. She hadn't asked for much just a _companion_ , an _equal._

Taking a step forward Charlie touched her throne for a moment before taking her seat, letting the souls of everyone in the Underworld wash over her. She almost felt like the stupid Titan that was holding up the sky and she's about to pull herself off the throne when she feels something _off_. Someone wasn't in their proper place.

She didn't want to deal with such a mundane issue, but she focuses on it for a moment so she can tell Finn to deal with it when she realizes that a denizen of the Underworld wasn't even in the _Underworld_. She focuses harder and it takes her a moment to realize that they were _on_ Mount Olympus. Santana had eaten something from _her_ Garden.

Charlie shifts immediately, it meant that he had _standing_. Quinn's hand would be tied and the _laws_ meant that Santana belonged to him. Charlie grabs his helmet and slides it on, he needed to move.

"My Lord?" Finn prompts.

"I'm bringing Santana home," Charlie says.

Finn was quiet for a moment, "Shall I prepare your chariot?"

"No, I think Quinn needs a reminder of how powerful I am, I think all Olympians need a stark reminder," Charlie said coldly as he disappeared.

Finn stares at where the Dread Lord had just been standing and looks at Cerberus. "Well, I suppose we should prepare for their return."

Cerberus looks at him before curling up and huffing and closing all six of his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Next Chapter is the last**

* * *

This was _not_ how she wanted to visit Mount Olympus. The whole place felt like it was charged with a sexual energy, but at the very least Kitty and Bree would be _jealous_. She had actually been to the Underworld, to Mount Olympus, she'd seen things that they could only dream off, and she'd been courted by a member of the big three. She swallows as she's lead to where the Olympians met and frowns when Sebastian pulls away to take his seat. No one was offering her a seat and as far as she was concerned she was the aggrieved party here.

"She _looks_ fine to me," Sam said in a bored tone from where he was sitting.

Santana wrinkled her nose at the shape of his lips, but she didn't say anything. As she waited for Quinn and Rachel to arrive. Maybe she would be able to plead her case directly to Quinn and her mother would finally see reason.

"Santana, it's going to be okay."

There is pain etched on Maribel's face, and relief, and there's a part of her that wanted to comfort her mother. But she was far more annoyed with the situation to even think about her mother's feelings. This was the second time she'd been dragged from her home. At least Charlie had given her the option of going back immediately. "I want to go home," she says as Quinn and Rachel enter and take their seats.

"You will," Maribel promises, looking up at Quinn. "As _promised_ the fields will and the plants will grow once more. My thanks for your intervention."

Quinn frowned, his rule had been challenged and as far as he was concerned Maribel had forced his hand. Something that he couldn't let stand. "It doesn't seem she's talking about going home with _you_ ," he said causing Maribel to stop.

"Of course, she is after every _filthy_ thing that your brother made her do—"

"Charlie didn't _touch me_. I swear on the River Styx," Santana said with a frown. "I want to go back to the Underworld."

Maribel froze, "You don't know what you're talking about, you're just a _child_. You're not old enough to know what you're talking about."

Quinn held up a hand, "I have no quarrel with you Santana, in fact I'd like to apologize for this, but your mother's actions have forced my hand. I imagine my brother won't be pleased with this turn of events and from the sounds of it I'm _forcing_ you to return to a place where you were _miserable_ , but Maribel is right. You are _not_ a denizen of the Underworld."

Maribel moved to grab onto Santana, if it required dragging her back home, then she'd _do_ it. She's about to leave when a black throne suddenly appears beside Sam's throne, and Olympus quakes.

Quinn turned to look at Rachel, "And you said it was _boring_."

"Well, the drama has _finally_ picked up," Rachel said as Charlie stepped out of the darkness.

"Charlie!" Sam said jovially. Moving to slap a firm hand on Charlie's back. "Now it's a _party_ , don't worry Quinn's explained everything we'll find you another woman to make your queen."

Quinn sighed, "Charlie, _brother_ , you have no standing—"

"She _ate_ from a fruit grown in my domain," Charlie interrupts moving to block Maribel. "She _belongs_ to me Maribel. I have _standing_."

Maribel frowned and looked at Santana who had a smile on her face as she looked at the Dread Lord, " _Lies_. Santana wouldn't be so foolish as to eat something from the Underworld. And even if she consumed something, I'm _certain_ you tricked her."

"He didn't, trick me. I've always had the choice to return home, when I wanted and I thought maybe I could visit when you weren't being _crazy_ , when you weren't being overprotective. But I did this so I could go back to my _home_. I have a dog, I have a friend and _partner_. I'm _happy_ and as my mother shouldn't that matter to you?"

"He _kidnapped you_."

"Because you didn't let me _talk_ to any of the other gods!" Santana bitched. "How was he supposed to talk to me if he didn't abduct me. All he wanted to do was say hello! He literally _took_ me said what he wanted to and then offered to take me back home. None of this would have happened if you were reasonable."

Maribel turned to glare at Charlie, he had turned _her_ daughter against her. "The mortals will _die_ , famine, disease if you do not let me take my daughter home."

"The mortals only pass because I allow it," Charlie said turning to look at Quinn. "I will close the Underworld to all souls, there will be _no_ death until Santana returns with me."

Quinn was quiet until Sam poked him, "You can not let this _escalate_."

Quinn frowned and looked at Santana, "What did you eat?"

"Pomegranate seeds that I grew in the Underworld." Santana said jutting out her chin.

"How many?" Quinn pressed.

"Six."

Quinn looked at his brother and then at Maribel, neither would enjoy his pronouncement, but it was the best compromise that he could think of. "Then you will go with your mother for six months and then for the other _six_ months you will return to the Underworld."

" _What_?" Maribel said turning on Quinn.

"That is my _judgement_. And I _only_ make this judgement for Santana, to be torn between two worlds will be difficult but Charlie has a _firm_ claim, and you are her mother." Quinn turned to look at Charlie as Mount Olympus groaned under the weight of his rage. "Will you stop throwing a tantrum. You never planned to _trap_ her in the Underworld, did you? It's not as if you can't go visit her, if you miss her. Just like Maribel can come visit in the Underworld."

Santana hesitates it was the best possible solution because her mother would _never_ give up. And she _knew_ her mother would never visit her in the Underworld. She turns to look at Charlie who looked like he was ready to go to war. "Yes."

Charlie turns to look at her. "Yes?"

"I'll be your Queen, but you need to allow me to _do_ this, to be with my mother for six months. I will come back." Santana said hoping that it was enough to assuage Charlie's anger, but her words only seemed to annoy him more.

"No."

"No?" Santana blinks, she was certain that it was what he wanted.

"You're not a _prize_ to be won, you do not have to be my _Queen_ just because your mother is _unreasonable_. Your throne will be waiting for you when you're ready to take it," Charlie said after a moment. "When you _want_ to take it." He turns to look at Maribel. "I will visit."

"I would rather you didn't," Maribel retorted, she moves to step in between them.

Santana doesn't let her mother stand between them and moves past her to gently touch Charlie's face. "Be _nice_ to Finn," she reminds him. Smiling when he makes a face at this, she leans in and kisses him gently. "I'll see you soon."

Charlie smiles before stepping back and disappearing.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's been _six_ months Santana," Maribel said slowly looking at her daughter. It had been a _painful_ six months, and she blamed all this animus on the Dread Lord. Santana had been _mouthy_ before, but she'd never been this defiant. "I can whisk you to a place where even the Dread—"

"Charlie. I know you _hate_ him, but he _hates_ being called that." Santana said.

"He _only_ visited _once_. Are you _certain_ that he's even still interested?"

Santana turned to her mother, slightly incredulously. How could she blind? Charlie _disliked_ being in the mortal realm for any stretch of time. The fact that he had made time to visit her for a few _days_ , had been proof of his adoration. "Yes. I'm _certain_ that he is still interested. We're _tied_ together for eternity mother, I _belong_ to him just as much as I am _of_ your essence. Nothing is going to change that, and I'd _like_ for the two of you to get along, and I'd like for you to see the Underworld, there's a certain charm to it and the _ground_ is fertile."

"It is the land of the _dead_ Santana, they can't appreciate the _beauty_ —"

"But I can, I don't have to create for anyone but me." Santana said. "He's going to be my husband. I hope you'll _come_ and be happy for me."

Maribel doesn't say anything as the sound of heavy and thunderous hooves galloping towards them caused her to turn, half expecting to see Charlie arriving on his chariot. Instead it's an empty chariot that stops in front of Santana, the horses coming to a complete stop.

Santana reaches and runs her hand along the flank of one of the horses, laughing slightly impressed that Charlie had managed to create horses with red fiery manes. It was her _personal_ chariot. She flicks her eyes to her mother who clearly didn't approve, "Brittany has her own _chariot_ ," she reminds her mother.

"Brittany is a capable warrior, and a strategist, of _course_ she has a chariot. We _create_. It's unbecoming—"

"He doesn't think so, he promised we could race once I got the hang of this." Santana said stepping onto the chariot. She's about to say something when she spots a helmet of her own. It's different from Charlie's Helm of Invisibility. The horns on hers are just as impressive as the ones on his, and the feathers make an interesting plume that would make Athena jealous, and the care of the floral pattern that's engraved on the sides is enough to bring a smile to her face. She takes one last look at her mother flashing her a content smile, "I'll be back in six months," she says before putting the helmet on. With that she took the reins of the chariot and gave them a sharp snap, and feels her essence being jerked along with the chariot.

 **~O~**

Cerberus was the first one to greet her, practically knocking her to the ground and slobbering all over her, as three heads struggled to lick some part of her, "Get off!" Santana laughs gently trying to push him off. "I missed you too, but I don't want your wet kisses!"

Her helmet gets knocked off in the ensuing mess of fur and slobber and she looks over to try and grab it only to see Charlie bending down to pick it up. "I've missed you," Charlie says gently shoving Cerberus off and helping her up.

"How much of my garden didn't make it?" Santana asked smirking at him, watching as a few strands of his hair lit up in embarrassment.

"A quarter of your garden, it was around that time I realized that Finn had _other_ uses so he's kept your garden alive," Charlie huffs. Tending to flowers was not his strength. He had tried valiantly.

Santana rolls her eyes at him and finally pulls him closer to her, "Do you still wish for me to be your Queen?"

Charlie paused before a smile broke out on his face, "I do."

"Then one would assume that you should ask to marry me," Santana said her face twisting into a smile as Charlie's form shifts. "You _really_ need to show me how to do that," Santana muses.

Charlie clears her throat, "Will you be my Queen?" Charlie shifts back to his male form as he took a knee, "My _partner_ for all eternity?"

Santana pulls him up and kisses him, " _Yes_."

"Yes?" He seems baffled at this response.

" _Yes_." Santana laughs. "Now can we go home? I have to see the horrors you inflicted on my garden."

Charlie nods, and smiles , "Remember you already said _yes_."


End file.
